poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 2/Transcript
This is the transcript of Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 2 in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The title shows Team Robot in Pokemon Mega Evolution Special 2) (Then we see a pickaxe digging as the wall cracks opens as the miner sees a wooden tablet of Mega Evolution) ???: An old decate wooden tablet, that tells the story of ancient times. Written on the tablet are the details about a giant rock, believed to be very source of Mega Evolution. (The plane lands as our heroes gets out) ???: The adventure in search of the origins of mega evolution, has now moved to the hoenn region. (Meanwhile at Team Flare HQ, the villains are watching Alain, Mairin and the gang continuing their journey) Hades: That punk was able to defeat several of his opponents with just his Charizard. Who to thought it? Jafar: Such as the power of Mega Evolution. The child's strength is not his own. Mr. Ross: Why don't we ask him to join Team Flare? (laughs) That'll settle things quick enough. Captain Hook: And that little girl of his is nothing but a lackey. Although, she is quite fond of him. Governor Ratcliffe: Precisely, and besides, I positively love to get my hands on our mortal enemy, Ash Ketchum. Captain Hook: We can have that punk bring that scurvy brat here and have his Charizard grind him to dust. Prince Hans: Or burn him to death. Hades: Oh, that's a good option. Pain: Doesn't it seem a little harsh to kill an innocent kid like Ash? Panic: Yeah, Ash is only a child. Captain Hook: No one asked your opinion, you two bumbling idiots! Maleficent: Enough! We will deal with Ash later. For now, we must focus on Alain. Will it be he who will help Lysandre with his plans of conquering the world or will Lysandre destroy him? Either way, he could be quite useful. (Later everyone are walking in the fog) Mairin: Hurry, hurry! Over here, over here! (She almost trips but Chespie catches her) I'm okay, let's go! Dr. Z: Will you slow down, already! (Alain stops and looks at his radar) Alain: It should be around here. Max Taylor: '''Yeah, same here. (They hear Mairin's scream) '''Laura: What was that? Zoe Drake: Mairin! (They run to see Mairin fell down the hill) Alain: Mairin! Rex Owen: Are you okay? Mairin: Alain! Guys! Help, I'm stuck! I got wedged and can't move and can't move at all! (Then a hand came out of nowhere grabs Mairin's hand reveals to be Steven Stone) Steven Stone: There you go, looks like you're alright. Alley oop. Nurp-Naut: You okay? Globert: You should be very careful. Mairin: '''Thank you so very much. My name is Mairin and I come from the Kalos region. It's so very nice to meet you. '''Steven Stone: Kalos, you say. Then you traveled along way, Mairin. Nice to meet you too. I'm Steven. Mairin: Hi, there Steven. Steven Stone: So what are you doing in a place like this? Mairin: Well, see... Rex Owen: '''Hey, Mairin! (Everyone slides down joins Mairin and Steven) '''Alain: Mairin, are you okay. Max Taylor: '''Are you hurt? '''Mairin: I'm fine, because Steven and his new friends help me out. This is my travel buddies, Alain, D-Team, Alpha Gang, Kim, Ron and Rufus and this is my partner Chespie. Alain: Thanks for you're help. (Alain sees Steven's keystone) You have a keystone. Steven Stone: Yes. You, too. Alain: Do you want to have a battle? Rokit: '''Sure thing. '''Niksput: '''I will have a battle with the Infernites Cousins, and I'm with Nurp-Naut and Rokit. '''Max Taylor: Who are you guys? Burnard: We're the mixels. Globert: '''And we mix and work together. '''Zoe Drake: How? Rokit: Easy, we use this! (He shows everyone the cubit) Ursula (Dinosaur King): What is that? Meltus: That's a cubit. Rex Owen: '''Amazing, what does it do? '''Flamzer: It makes us mix want to see? Rod: Good idea. Laura: '''Okay. '''Kim Possible: So what do you say, Steven? Battle with Alain? Steven Stone: I may not look it, but I'm actually a busy man. Alain: Oh, this won't take long. I'm gonna beat every mega evolved Pokemon and stand at the submit. If you're a trainer, making eye contact is a signal to start a battle, right? Steven Stone: You're right, yes. Alain: You better, stand back. Ron Stoppable: '''Uh, okay stand back. (Mairin stands back and hide behind the branch) '''Alain: Charizard, let's go! (He throws his Pokeball to summon his Charizard) Steven Stone: I see. Charizard, hey. Here's my partner. Metagross! (Steven throws his Pokeball to summon a shiny Metagross) Alain: Looks like Metagross mega evolves. Mairin: Wow, that Metagross has a different color. Rex Owen: '''That's a Shiny Metagross to me. '''Ed (Dinosaur King): The colors of the Shiny Metagross is so awesome! Zoe Drake: (Surprised) Oh my gosh! That Shiny Metagross is so pretty! Mairin: But Chespie, don't steel types have a disadvantage against fire types? Max Taylor: Yes, Fire Types are super effective against Steel Types. Flamzer: Let's mix together! Niksput: Sounds good to us! (The Infernites' Cousins mix to Infernite's Cousin Max and Orbitions mix to Orbitions Max) Ursula (Dinosaur King): Whoa! Zander: There's something you don't see that everyday. Ed (Dinosaur King): I have never seen that before! Laura: They merged together. Rod: That's so cool. Ron Stoppable: Boo-yeah! Max Taylor: Cool! Alain: Let's do this now, respond to my heart, keystone! (He touches his mega ring) Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve! (Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X) Kim Possible: Alright, let's this battle begin! Alain: Use, flamethrower! (Mega Charizard X unleash Flamethrower and launches towards Shiny Metagross) Steven Stone: Metagross, use psychic! (Shiny Metagross activates Psychic which launches the flamethrower attack up to the air and explodes) Max Taylor: Whoa. Steven Stone: Sparkly stone, give our bond form! (He grabs his keystone) Metagross! Mega Evolve! (Shiny Metagross mega evolves into Shiny Mega Metagross) Mairin: Wow! So cool! Zoe Drake: '''Oh my, Shiny Metagross Mega Evolved! So pretty! '''Steven Stone: Now use, Flash Cannon! (Shiny Mega Metagross fires Flash Cannon, Mega Charizard X blocks itself as a shield as the attack explodes Mega Charizard X's defense becomes low) Steven Stone: You see, Flash cannon is a disano effect has lowered Charizard's endurance. Alain: Then, well have to you down that much quicker, Dragon Claw go! (Mega Charizard X activates Dragon Claw and hits Shiny Mega Metagross) Infernite Max 2.0: '''Arlight Orbiton Max, You're going down! '''Orbiton Max: In your dreams! (They fight each other) Steven Stone: Alright, Meteor Mash! (Shiny Mega Metagross activates and charges the attack towards Mega Charizard X and hits the rock and the Orbiton Max kicks the Infernite Max 2.0 and crash into the rock as well) Mairin: Whoa, it's fast! Kim Possible: Wow! Ron Stoppable: '''Plus their tough. '''Max Taylor: Keeping fighting, Alain! Rod: You can win, Mega Charizard! Laura: '''Stand tough, Infernite Max 2.0! '''Steven Stone: As you can see Metagross' speed increases significantly when it mega evolves. (Mega Charizard X and Infernite Max 2.0 comes out of the rock) Steven Stone: Wow, I'm impressed. (Mega Charizard X and Infernite Max 2.0 comes back to the battlefield) Alain: Alright, take this, Blast Burn! (Mega Charizard X activates the attack at Shiny Mega Metagross and explodes as the smoke clears away the Shiny Pokemon is still standing) Alain: It took that? Mairin: No way! That was a direct hit! Rex Owen: That Shiny Mega Metagross is still standing! Steven Stone: I wouldn't underestimate my Mega Metagross. Orbiton Max: You're getting good, let's do this! Infinite Max 2.0: Sounds good to me! Alain: Use Dragon Claw! Steven Stone: Use Meteor Mash! (Mega Charizard X activates Dragon Claw and Shiny Mega Metagross activates Meteor Mash as two Mega Evolve Pokemon with their attacks are about to collide to each other. Suddenly a flamethrower attack came out of nowhere and stops the fight then suddenly it was a male Pyroar who stopped the fight) Infernite Max 2.0: '''What was that noise?! '''Orbiton Max: '''Look out! (Then a Shadow ball attack came out of nowhere and stops the fight then suddenly it was a Shiny Liepard who stopped the fight) '''Mairin: What's going on? Steven Stone: A Pyroar? Kim Possible: And that's a Liepard! Zander: It's a Shiny Liepard! Alain: Could it be? (Pyroar growls at Mega Charizard X and Shiny Mega Metagross while a Shiny Liepard growls at Infernite Max 2.0 and Orbiton Max) Dr. Z: What's going on? And why on earth is a male Pyroar and shiny Liepard doing here interrupting the battle?! (Suddenly a digimon came by and attacks the two Mixels Max and two Mega Evolved Pokemon) Cyberdramon: Good try, but not fair enough! (Continues fighting two Mixels Max and Mega Charizard X and Shiny Mega Metagross) Desolation Claw! (Cyberdramon activates the attack and blows the Infernite Max 2.0 and Orbiton Max) Max Taylor: What's going on?! Zoe Drake: Who is that creature? ???: '''Cyberdramon! Back off! (Everyone turns their heads around to see a DigiDestined name Ryo Akiyama) '''Ron Stoppable: Who's that guy? Zoe Drake: (Gasp) Is that... Max Taylor: It's Ryo! Rex Owen: And his partner Cyberdramon! Ryo Akiyama: Cyberdramon, what did I say? Cyberdramon: Desolation Claw! (He activates the attack and defeated the two Mixel Max retrieving them back to normal) Ryo Akiyama: So it's to be the hard way is it. Ursula (Dinosaur King): What's he gonna do now? Zander: Looks like we have to see. Ryo Akiyama: (Picks up his digivice as the rope comes out) Cyberdramon, obey! (A rope grabs Cyberdramon's wrist as he struggles) Stop it! You will obey me, Cyberdramon! (Cyberdramon is now calm) Zander: 'How on earth did Liepard and Pyroar appeared out of nowhere?! '???: Do you two and the Mixels mind if we interupt you're battle? ???: Why hello, little childrens and the Mixels. Max Taylor: Look! Alain: It's my boss. D-Team, Alpha Gang, Kim and Ron: You're boss?! Mairin: Who's he? Rex Owen: It's him! Zoe Drake: And who is that lady? (A man and a woman steps in as the man pets his Pyroar and the woman pets her Shiny Liepard. Shiny Mega Metagross and Mega Charizard X returns back to their normal forms) Ryo Akiyama: Whew. (He turns to the heroes) That was a close one. Laura: Ryo! It's you! Ryo Akiyama: Did you miss me? Kim Possible: We did miss you. Ron Stoppable: It's been a long time. ???: I ask you to please excuse my subordinate's rudeness. Champion. Alain: Champion? ???: This man happens to be the Hoenn Region's Pokemon league champion. His name is Steven. Max Taylor: Yeah we've seen him before on TV. Mairin: Hey, Chespie that voice. Rex Owen: I know that voice too back in the Kalos Region. Steven Stone: Not to be rude but who are you? Lysandre: Forgive me I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lysandre and I'm the owner of Lysandre's labs, located in the Kalos Region. Ron Stoppable: '''And who are you lady? '''Wicked Lady: '''I'm Wicked Lady, one of the Super Team Flare Gang members. '''Lysandre: It was I who directed him to learn more about Mega Evolution. Steven Stone: Learn more? (Mairin came by) Mairin: Hey, scuse me, but are you the one who called Alain up sometimes? Alain: Mairin! Lysandre: Fascinating and who is she Alain? (Cut to the heroes on top of the hill) Mairin: Mairin's my name. This is Kalos' most awesome Pokemon, Chespie. Chespie: Chespin. Mairin: See I am Alain and his friends' trust worthy and hard working traveling buddy. Lysandre: Well I didn't realize you had a little sidekick Alain. Alain: Huh? Vampos: '''Oh, that's a sidekick to me. '''Kim Possible: No, Mairin is not our sidekick, we're her friends. Mairin: No, no. You got it all wrong. I'm not Alain's sidekick. I want to learn how to Mega Evolve! Alain: I already told you. You don't mega evolve you're Pokemon does. Flamzer: '''He's right. '''Ryo Akiyama: People needed a keystone and their Pokemon has to hold their mega stones and then they mega evolve them during battle you know. Mairin: I knew that. Rex Owen: Mairin, you always sometimes get in the rush and you get so clumsy too. Zander: '''Tell me about it. '''Alain: Anyway, I got something to discuss. My friends go watch over her. Wait for me over there. Ron Stoppable: Don't worry about a thing, Alain. Max Taylor: Yeah, you can count on us. Mairin: Whatever. treating me like a kid. Zoe Drake: '''Mairin, watch out! (But it was too late Mairin falls down the hill and gets stuck on the branch again) '''Mairin: No, no, NOOO! Kim Possible: Mairin! Zoe Drake Not again! Alain: So much drama to deal with. Hang on! Ryo Akiyama: I'll help her too! Rex Owen: Don't worry, we'll take over discussing Lysandre from here. Laura: So Mr. Lysandre sir, we need to talk. Steven Stone: You're interesting in mega evolution? Rod: '''Yeah. Now can you tell us, Lysandre. '''Lysandre: Yes. Lysandre's lab is interesting in the energy of Pokemon admit when Mega Evolving and we're quite intent on gathering as much data on it as we can. (Alain, Chespie and Ryo helps Mairin get out of the branch) Zander: Gathering data? Wicked Lady: That's right. Lysandre: Yes. Through the mega ring he's wearing. The energy produced due to mega evolution is vast. You like to harness that energy for peaceful means. Steven Stone: Peaceful means. I see. Lysandre: By the way champion do you know about this. (He brings out a holo caster showing everyone the image of the ancient tablet) Boogly: '''Well, yeah I do. '''Ed (Dinosaur King): Look at this. Steven Stone: Wait, is that... Mairin: Hey, Alain. Can I ask, who's that Lysandre? Alain: Someone very dear to me. Ryo Akiyama: You mean to say that he's more than Professor Sycamore? (Flashback starts with our heroes and Alain's Chameleon are in the Pokemon Center) Alain: Look, professor. Charmander evolved. Professor Sycamore: Oh, congratulations to you both. Kim Possible: Thanks. Alain: Yeah, I wish it was all good news, but... Zoe Drake: But, what? Professor Sycamore: You're talking about the keystone are you? Alain: Right. But I wouldn't give up because my friends are with me to help me out. We've got a brand new lead of another ruin, we'll go check it out. Max Taylor: We'll see you very soon, professor. (Later we cut to our heroes are in the ruined temple with image of two Mega Ampharos) Max Taylor: What did you see? Alain: This isn't it either. Lysandre: Excuse me. Is this what you're looking for? (Lysandre shows everyone the Ampharosite) Rex Owen: Look! Alain: Is that? Lysandre: Ampharosite. I've been looking for it too. If you really want this, then beat me in a battle. And this Ampharosite will be yours. Ron Stoppable: Okay, then! Kim Possible: Go, get him, Alain! Alain: Let's do it, Charmeleon! (Charmeleon and Pyroar charges to each other ready to attack as the screen turns black. When the screen comes back on it is revealed Lysandre have already defeated Alain's Charmeleon) Ron Stoppable: He lost! Lysandre: If you wish to make your dreams a reality. You must be the strongest. Max Taylor: What? Alain: The strongest. (Cut to the plane lands on Lysandre's lab) Lysandre: You see, Pokemon emit a powerful energy when they mega evolved. This energy is boundless, so I've been researching if we can harness that energy for peaceful means. Alain: '''If so, then you should ask Professor Sycamore for help! '''Zoe Drake: We must do this! Lysandre: That's not possible! Max Taylor: Why not? Lysandre: If word get out, certain people will try to use it for evil. Looking back at human history, that is given. The professor must not come to harm. He will be protected at all costs. That is my solemn vow! (Lysandre brings out a suitcase) Alain: Protect at -- all cost. Lysandre: I'm going to make you an offer. Here. Will you help me? (He opens the suitcase to see a keystone and a Charizardite X) Laura: Wait, is that...? Lysandre: It's a keystone and a Charizardite. Alain: It's true! Rex Owen: A blue Charizardite! Lysandre: Yes. If you wish to make your dreams a reality you must be the strongest. (Flashback ends) Vampos: '''Wow. '''Mairin: Alain, what's wrong? Alain?! Ursula (Dinosaur King): Hello, earth to Alain! Rex Owen: Lysandre, Ryo, Cyberdramon and Steven Stone are leaving! (They walk away as the heroes follow them. Later they enter the old ruins) Alain: Sir? Is this it? Lysandre: Presumably. Rod: Check out that, Aron pushing the stone. Steven Stone: Thank you for waiting. I've been traveling in search of various stones. See, since I learned of Mega Evolution, I've been trying to trace its roots. Mairin: What does roots mean? Rex Owen: It's origins. Mairin: Origins? Max Taylor: Yes. Steven Stone: Have a look, I found this. Lysandre: You found one as well. Good. It's also about the giant rock. And what is written on that wooden tablet is what brought us to the region. (Lysandre picks up the radar and shows the image of the tablet) Rokit: '''Whoa, cool. '''Mairin: Wow! They're the same! Steven Stone: No, his is different than mine. There are several wooden tablet, and the contents of each are different. Mairin: Okay... Steven Stone: So, if we share each other's information freely, we'll get closer to finding the answer. Lysandre: Yes. Sharing our information can only help. Steven Stone: Now according to my tablet, the Legendary Giant Rock the ancient people kept was located right here. I've analyzed the data, and the path that leads to the Giant Rock is to start from a gate. Lysandre: My tablet says the key to opening the gate is the light from two stones. It also says that path will reveal itself when they come together. Steven Stone: The keystone?! That's it! Lysandre: Yes. Steven Stone: Follow me, Lysandre! (They climb to see the gate) Lysandre: The gate. Steven Stone: Yes, I'm sure this is it. Mairin: Wow, we're up so high. Laura: We sure are. Steven Stone: Alain. That side. (Steven touches the right side of the pillar and Alain touches the left side of the pillar which causes their keystones to glow and so as the pillars creates the staircase to the mountain) Mairin: Wow! So cool! Zoe Drake: So, beautiful! Steven Stone: We weren't expecting that. We're we? If you hadn't come. I would have been searching endlessly I'm grateful. Flamzer: Same here. Lysandre: No. I'm grateful. Steven Stone: And Alain. The path would never revealed itself without our assistance. Thank you very much. Zander: You're very welcome. Mairin: See? The champion is thanking you. Pretty cool. Ursula (Dinosaur King): Okay, there's no time to pat Alain. Dr. Z: She's right, we got some important stuff to do. Rod: '''Well then, let's go. (They climb up all the way up high to the ancient ruins and they walk to see and they get inside) '''Steven Stone: This is it. The Giant Rock should be here somewhere. Rex Owen: '''There's an ancient words there. '''Steven Stone: Hold up two different keys to the two daises. There's no doubt about it. The Giant Rock is here. Alain, please search the other dais. Alain: Got it. Steven Stone: Now, our keystones. (Alain puts his mega ring close to the rock and Steven puts his keystone close to the rock and begins to glow multicolor) Laura: Wow! Rod: '''Amazing! (Then the trapdoor opens reveal to be a beautiful rainbow color giant rock) '''Rokit: Wow! Steven Stone: We found it. The Legendary Giant Rock. Ed (Dinosaur King): So it has to be...! Lysandre: The source of Mega Evolution. Alain: (Looks at his keystone glowing) My Keystone is reacting to it. Lysandre: (Picks up the radar) It's Lysandre. We've located it. Pilot: We already pinpointed your location, sir. We'll be there soon. (Chespie gets curiosity and walks to get a closer look of the giant rock) Mairin: No, no! It's dangerous, Chespie! Ursula (Dinosaur King): You've could've touch it and you get hurt or something? (Then a gust of wind came out of nowhere reveals to be a plane landing down. After they land the scientists are now studying the giant rock) Ryo Akiyama: So, what's going on here? Lysandre: We're analyzing what the giant rock's made of. After all, this' a very important to find. (Then the lasers aim at the giant rock as it glows creates the shockwave pushes Mairin and Chespie a little) Zoe Drake: You okay? Alain: The light's energy. The same energy level as a mega stone! However its heat far surpasses a Mega Stones'! (Suddenly a black cloud swirls around appears as lightning storms appears) Steven Stone: What? Dr. Z: What's going on here? And where on earth does the storm coming from?! (Cyberdramon growls) Ryo Akiyama: Cyberdramon, what's wrong? Cyberdramon: There's a Pokemon coming by! (Then the eye of a mysterious Pokemon appears letting out a roar) Alain: Something's coming! Rex Owen: Look up there! (A mysterious Pokemon reveals to be the Legendary Pokemon Rayquaza) Alain: What's that? Ryo Akiyama: What the? Steven Stone: Rayquaza? Niksput: '''That can't be! '''Ron Stoppable: '''What can't be? '''Kim Possible: '''Rayquaza! '''Wicked Lady: The Legendary Pokemon of the Hoenn Region! (Rayquaza flies around the ancient ruins as the giant rock begins to glows) Scientist: Lysandre. The giant rock's internal pressure is rising more than we thought! (The yellow marks on Rayquaza begins to glow) Zoe Drake: What's going on? (The giant rock glows as Rayquaza begins to mega evolve into Mega Rayquaza) Steven Stone: Rayquaza, can mega evolve, too? Alain: No way. Rex Owen: '''It's Mega Rayquaza! '''Lysandre: Ah, but it is possible. Wicked Lady: That Mega Rayquaza is so glorious. (Mega Rayquaza roars loudly which makes the silhouette of Groudon and Kyogre open their eyes) Mairin: Now what? May Taylor: I don't know yet. (Then Mega Rayquaza activates Dragon Pulse) Steven Stone: Is that? Nurp-Naut: That's Dragon Pulse! Alain: Look out! Run! Rex Owen: Watch out! It's going to kill us! Dr. Z: AAHH!! (Mega Rayquaza fires Dragon Pulse which causes everyone to run away and destroys the plane as the powerful Mega Legendary Dragon Type Pokemon roar) Lysandre: It appears that we've angered Rayquaza. Dr. Z: Somebody has to figure out a way to calm it down, or we're all going to be barbecue by that Legendary Dragon Type Pokemon! Ron Stoppable: What do we do now? That thing could kill us! Kim Possible: We're gonna have to fight it. Alain: Stand back! Mairin: Oh, okay. Kim Possible: Ron and Rufus protect Mairin and her Chespie. Now matter what. Ron Stoppable: You got it KP, let's go Rufus. Max Taylor: Alright, everyone let's do this. (D-Team and A-Team presses the button turning their dinosaurs into cards) Ryo Akiyama: Ready, Cyberdramon! Cyberdramon: Ready! Alain: Charizard, let's go! (Alain throws his pokeball to summon Charizard) Steven Stone: Metagross, you too! (Steven throws his pokeball to summon Shiny Metagross) D-Team: Dino Slash! A-Team: Alpha Slash! Max Taylor: Triceratops, roar! Rex Owen: Carnotaurus! Blow them away! Zoe Drake: Spring up, Parasaurolophus! Ursula (Dinosaur King): Blaze, Tyrannosaurus! Zander: Gush out, Spinosaurus! Ed (Dinosaur King): Shake 'em up, Saichania! Ryo Akiyama: Biomerge activate! (Ryo and Cyberdramon biomerge to Justimon) Alain & Steven: Mega Evolve! (They touch their keystones together to make Charizard and Shiny Metagross mega evolve) Globert: We gotta fight! Rokit: '''Right! '''Burnard: '''Let's do it! (As the Series 4 Mixels Max into Infernite Max 2.0, Orbitons Max and the Glowkies Max. And now everyone are ready to face Mega Rayquaza) '''Alain: Use flamethrower! (Mega Charizard X and Justimon flies up to the sky as it fires Flamethrower but Mega Rayquaza avoid the attack and Mega Charizard X dodges Mega Rayquaza as it is ready to attack) Alain: Charizard, watch out! Justimon: Uh, oh! Not good! (Mega Rayquaza activates it's signature move "Dragon Ascent" and hits Mega Charizard X except Justimon who dodges the powerful attack) Mairin: What's happening? Ron Stoppable: Just stay close to me! Steven Stone: Quick! Catch it, Metagross! (Shiny Mega Metagross catches Mega Charizard X but then Mega Charizard hits them) Zoe Drake: Let's do this! Metal Wing! (Zoe slashes the move card summoning three Pteranodons to attack Mega Rayquaza but it uses Dragon Ascent and defeated three Pteranodons) Max Taylor: Chomp! Lightning Spear! (Max slashes the move card as Chomp activates the attack to hit Mega Rayquaza but it dodges and hits Chomp with it's tail) Max Taylor: Chomp! Rex Owen: Mayfly! (Rex slashes the move card making Ace activates the attack but then Mega Rayquaza dodges as well and defeated Ace with it's Dragon Pulse attack) Rex Owen: Ace is down! Ursula (Dinosaur King): Do it, Terry! Volcano Burst! (Ursula slashes the move card and makes Terry activate but he gets hit by Mega Rayquaza's Dragon Pulse) Zander: Shockwave! (Zander slashes the move card which makes Spiny activate Shockwave to trap Mega Rayquaza in a vortex of water but it escape and defeated Spiny) Ed (Dinosaur King): Quake Saber! (Ed slashes the move card which makes Tank activate Quake Saber to slash Mega Rayquaza but it dodges it and blasted Tank with Dragon Pulse) Orbiton Max: '''We'll settle Mega Rayquaza right now! (The Mixels Series 4 try to fight Mega Rayquaza but they are defeated by it's signature move "Dragon Ascent" as they turn back to normal) '''Justimon: That Legendary Pokemon is too strong! (Mega Rayquaza fires Draco Meteor) Dr. Z: Uh, oh! Lysandre: Look out! It's Draco Meteor! (The Draco Meteor fells on the ancient ruins everywhere as Shiny Mega Metagross and Justimon dodges every Draco Meteors) Zoe Drake: Look out! (The D-Team runs behind the rock) Ursula, Zander & Ed: There coming down! (The Draco Meteor hits them sending them flying into the air) We're going up! Rod & Laura: AAAHHHH!!!!! (Mairin, Ron and Rufus tries to escape but they get blasted by Draco Meteor into the air) Alain: No! Mairin! Kim Possible: Ron! (Alain grabs Mairin and Kim grabs Ron) Steven Stone: Is it trying to destroy this place?! Max Taylor: Steven Stone, watch out! (Draco Meteor almost hits Steven) Burnard: '''Maybe we should run! '''Meltus: Good point. Nurp-Naut: Look out! Boogly: Not good! (The Mixels Series 4 try to escape but they get blasted off into the sky as the entire ruin and the giant rock explodes as Mega Rayquaza flies away to escape as the dust clears everything is completely destroyed) Ron Stoppable: '''Oh no, The Mixels, They're gone! '''Kim Possible: Forget the Mixels! Help us out getting Alain and Mairin out of the rocks! Steven Stone: Are you okay? Alain: Uh, yeah. We're fine. Mairin: Hey. Thanks a lot. (Alain feels his shoulder injured) Max Taylor: Alain! Lysandre: Are you alright? Alain: Don't worry, it's no big deal. Mairin: You're lying! You're obviously hurt! Alain: What about the giant rock? Steven Stone: It's gone. Rex Owen: Yeah, and so as Mega Rayquaza. Zoe Drake: It must've escape with the giant rock. Ryo Akiyama: But are the giant rock and Rayquaza somehow connected? Rod: We have to solve the mystery of mega evolution soon. (Alain's Mega Charizard X and Steven's Shiny Mega Metagross flies down. At space Mega Rayquaza turns back to normal and flies up to space) Alain: The energy waves? Lysandre: Yes. Even though it was weak, it was detected in the coastal area of Rustboro City. It's pattern is exactly the same as the giant rock's. Steven Stone: Rustboro City? Dr. Z: How does it do that? Alain: Does that mean we might be able to find the Giant Rock's location? Lysandre: Yes, it's highly possible. We'll continue our research. Alain, I'd like you to head to Rustboro City and investigate there. Don't forget to take your friends with you. Alain: Got it. Steven Stone: I'll go with you. Alain: Right. Steven Stone: Allow me to make the arrangements to have us picked up. Max Taylor: Let's go, guys. The mysteries of Mega Evolution has to be solved very soon. Lysandre: Alain, one more thing. Alain: Yes? Lysandre: Stay very close to the champion. You see, his knowledge will be of great importants to us. Alain: Got it. (Alain runs to the heroes) Lysandre: The world's insatiable curiosity about mega evolution is sure to bring a revolutionary change to both People and Pokemon. (Then we see all mega evolutions from the hoenn region) Lysandre: '''And to all the Mega-Evolving Pokemon that have yet to be discovered---- Reveal yourselves to us. We are eagerly waiting. (Then Mega Rayquaza flies to the screen roaring as we see all Mega Evolutions all together and they change into a symbol of Mega Evolution as the episode ends. In the Post-credits Scene, The Nixels Shown the location at the Kalos Region, When the all 3 tribes have landed) '''Major Nixel: '''Lousy Alain, Those Mixels are heading to the Kalos Region, I have to report for King Nixel. (Then King Nixel arrives and he was very angry about this) '''Major Nixel: Um, sir, um... I was just about to report and... King Nixel: MIXEL!!!! (Major Nixel fainted while King Nixel grows in anger the background turns black as we see his eyes are still here and then closes his eyes and the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts